The Wolf will lay down with the Lamb
by Certified Insane
Summary: When Kiba begins to change in accordance of the ancient curse placed on the Inuzuka family only Hinata can stop him. But how can a lamb tame a wild wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**SZ'T: Hope you like this! two new stories in one day! Please read and review this so I know whether to continue. I have the beginning and end mapped out but have no ideas for the middle so if anyone has any ideas that would be great if you could tell me. I have considered a cross over with the darren shan Demonata series and the harry potter series but I haven't decided yet!**

**I don't ow Naruto!**

**Warning: Character death.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha. People walked in the streets browsing shops and enjoying the happy summer time. The wind blew through the leaves on the trees and they made a gentle rustling sound swaying gently against the backdrop of the blue cloudless sky.

Ninja completed simple missions, like rescuing old ladies cat's from tree's and there was a cheerful atmosphere in the air. The kind that only comes with a calm summers day.

Not everyone was enjoying the sunshine though.

Lying in bed in his bedroom, that smelled strongly of dog, with the curtains pulled was Inuzuka Kiba.

The young ninja had a pounding headache and every bone in his body ached.

The boy tried to yell 'Go away!' when he heard his elder sister knock at the door but was suprised when all that came out was a feral growl.

His sister wasn't too concerned though and responded, in what seemed to Kiba, to be an extremely overly cheerful manner:

"Get up Kiba you lazy dog!"

Kiba groaned in protest before dragging himself out of bed and stalked out of his room and past his sister heading for the bathroom witha look of extreme annoyance and irritation on his face.

'Whats up with him?' His sister thought.

Kiba was always reluctant to get out of bed but today he looked downright furious about being woken. She didn't know why. It was one in the afternoon afterall! Also had that been blood around his mouth!? She shook it off; idiot probably bit his tongue in his sleep again.

Meanwhile Kiba was in the bathroom brushing his teeth with extreme force. This pounding headache just would not shift! He had already taken two aspirin for it but the intensity of it had not decreased in the slightest.

He splashed cold water over his face to try and wake himself up but gasped when he raised his head to look in the mirror. His face was covered in blood. And it wasn't his!

He looked at his hands and sure enough lodged under his fingernails was a mixture of blood and dirt.

He picked up the nailbrush and began scrubbing at his face and nails until his skin was pink and the blood and dirt was gone.

His headache was starting to lift now.

'Damn aspirin must have finaly started to kick in.' He thought.

Walking back to his bedroom he pulled on his underwear, pants, fishnet shirt and hoodie before applying his facepaint.

He opened his window before jumping out and heading across the roofs. He needed some air.

Leaping from building to building certaintly had a kind of rythmatic pleasure and he relaxed as he felt the air clearing his head.

He decided to stop in town centre. Might pick up a present for Hinata before going to visit her.

He wandered around the market for a while trying to think of something Hinata might like when a stall with jewellery caught his eye. Perfect.

He looked over the stuff the stall had on sale before deciding on milky opal, oval shaped earrings. They would match her eyes.

After he had aqired the gift he set off towards the Hyuuga compound.

As he passed a group of people he overheard part of their conversation:

"...yes poor girl." "...so young." "... saying some sort of wild animal." ...the poor Harunos."

Wait what was that! A young Haruno girl attacked by an animal? But that could only be Sakura!

Kiba jumped to the roof's and changed track. Heading for Haruno compound instead.

He had never been fond of the girl but by the sound of it she was gravely injured; possibly dead! (A/N: Sakura bashers are gonna luv me!)

Upon reaching his destination he heard crying and and saw the Haruno family clustered around each other some on their knees, weeping before the body of the pink haired kunoichi.

It hit home. Sakura was dead.

He slowly stepped forward to get a closer look and gasped as he saw what must have been the cause of death. The girls throat had been ripped out and several bloody slash marks were in perfect precision accross her chest.

He remembered what the people had said in town. They thought it had been some sort of wild animal.

Kiba then was hit with a rush of realization and he grew cold as if he had suddenly been dropped in a bath of ice. The scent of musky blood was strong in the air.

Last night had been a full moon. The blood. The dirt under his nails.

The earrings for Hinata that had, up until now, been clutched tightly in his fist. Fell to the groumd and lay forgotten in the mud.

A wild animal... Like a wolf?

Kiba turned and ran.

One of the weeping family members turned and saw him and called after him. But Kiba didn't stop.

The curse that had been within the families blood for generations. The curse of the Inuzukas. It couldn't be. Could it?

But Kiba knew in his heart the moment his blood ran cold that it was true.

Inuzuka Kiba; was turning.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

********

SZ'T:

It's finally her, the apparently long awaited second chapter. I have not been able to post or update stories in quite a while thanks to an accindent involving my laptop and a second floor window. Thanyous for my reviewers will be at the end of the chapter, you are all lovely people! I have decided this fic will be a DemonataNaruto crossover however the characters from the Demonata series won't be introduced. I don't own either. Naruto belongs to:

It's finally her, the apparently long awaited second chapter. I have not been able to post or update stories in quite a while thanks to an accindent involving my laptop and a second floor window. Thanyous for my reviewers will be at the end of the chapter, you are all lovely people! I have decided this fic will be a DemonataNaruto crossover however the characters from the Demonata series won't be introduced. I don't own either. Naruto belongs to:

**'Mister-Kishimoto-sama'**

**And the Demonata series belongs to Darren Shan.**

* * *

Kiba raced home and jumped through his bedroom window. He sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily, head held in his hands. What had he done!? He knew that what had happened wasn't his fault, it was the wolf inside of him. See, many years ago in a country called Ireland, there had been many demon ivasions.  
There were Demon Masters, like the Kyuubi, and their familiars, lesser demons, hanyou. A five tailed Wolf Demon had mated with humans, the children were born human but as they grew older some of them would turn. In some the the transformation would be worse than others. Some would become half wolf demon, half human monsters, hanyous, and some would become full Wolf Demons. As far as Kiba kne the demons had all been sent back to there own universe now. But that did not reverse the curse. Some of the fmily stayed in Ireland, their family name was Grady now, back then it had been Garadex; and some moved to Japan, a place where demons were far more common. The family adopted the name Inuzuka. A term that was supposed to make them less feared and hated as dog demons were common in Japan. Over the centuries the curse became less and less common until for the last five-hundred years no Inuzuka child had been afflicted.

Kiba knew all this as it was taught to him as soon as he had been old enough to understand. The curse was a terrible thing, once it took hold there was no known way to reverse it.

He felt like screaming in rage and pain, this was it, his life was ended, and before it had even properly begun as well. Once he was fully transformed in to what would be his final wolfen stage, bijuu or hanyou, there would be no way to make him human again. Until that happened the transformations would be worse and worse, each one bringing him closer to the edge, the point of no return.

That's when Kiba decided, he would remain in Konoha for now, but when it was nearly tme for the full moon he would leave. After the full moon had happened, he would either be wolfen or he would return to his human form because he was not close enough to the edge for the turn to be permanent. If he was human again when the night had passed he would return to Konoha. If he was wolfen, well, thwere would be nothing he could do, once you have turned fully wolfen you are no longer capable of human thought. The only thing that drives a turned wolf is hunger and rage. The villiages would most likely organize a hunt. For ninjas to go and find him in the forest and try and slay him. But by that point he wouldn't care, he wouldn't be able to care any more. It would be far too late.

A thought suddenly struck him, what about Hinata!? Should he tell her?

No, he decided, she wouldn't want to know him if she found out what he was turning into, it was a shame, afterall, they were both only sixteen, they should have had a long and happy future together. Kiba thought, he should at least try and enjoy the time he would have with her while he could.

He remembered he bought the earrings for her. He must have dropped them at the Haruno place, he supposed he needed to go back anyway, offer his condolences or something too her family.

But would he be able to face them? Knowing that it was him who had killed Sakura? Kiba shook his head. He would not think like that. The wolf's shame was not his, just as it was for his friend Naruto. He had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. But Naruto in no way at all had ever considered the things that the demonic fox had done were things he should have to bear responsibility for. Though Kiba supposed, there situations were slightly different. Naruto was like Gaara had been, a Jinchuuuriki, a human sacrifice. He was the jailer of a demon, while Kiba, Kiba supposed he actualy was a demon, his however-many-greats great grandad was one of thr legendary tailed beasts. So rather than being a person who had a demon sealed iside of them. Kiba supposed he was a demon who had a human skin sealed on the outside of them. He was, he supposed, what Naruto would be if the Kyuubi ever took total control over his body.

However what his wolfie side did was not something he could control, they were still seperate entities.

It did though explain why he could talk to Akamaru and the other dogs.

Kiba got too his feet and stretched out his muscles before leaping out of the window, he would go and see the Harunos and retrieve the earrings then he would go and see Hinata.

She was always glad to see him, but that just made him feel sadder, knowing that ther future together would be nonexistent. Because he didn't have a future.

But for now he wouldn't worry about that, for a full month he didn't need to think about it.

But he couldn't help but wonder, how much time exactly did he have left?

* * *

**SZ'T: THANKYOU TOO ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWERS. You all get Kiba plushies. And cookies, for those who're on diets: Fat free cookies!**

_mori3: Thankyou for reviewing! You don't have to be curious anymore!_

_Choco4152: Thankyou so much! I didn't update soon, buuuut I DID EVENTUALY!!_

_Rea-Beam: Thankyou for reviewing, now you can find out what happens next!_

_Kimchismile: Ack sorry for not updating sson! Don't hate me? And yes it is a KibaHina! Oh, thanks for reviewing!!_

_Mushin: I did update I did! Just about a year late... Ooops? Thankyou for reviewing!_

_xShYgIrLx: The original plot was going to be nothing like what you suggested, but I think your ideas way better so I think I'll write the story like that instead. Thanks for the help and the review! For that you get double the cookies!_

_itstehchibiness: I have updated! Thankyou for the review and I like Sakura and am now sad I killed her off... Well I like Shipuuden Sakura anyway! I didn't like the old Sakura._


End file.
